koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Yan (Shu)
Liu Yan (onyomi: Ryū En) is a minister of Shu who accused his wife of having an affair with Liu Shan. Role in Games Liu Yan appears as a minor Shu officer in Dynasty Warriors 7. At Tianshui, he advances together with Wei Yan on the western fort and then on Anding fort. After Cui Liang is defeated, he will guard the base. In the sequel, he only appears as an officer in Ambition Mode. Historical Information Liu Yan hailed from Lu in Yu Province. He was said to be a very attractive man and skilled in debate, which made him quite popular. After Liu Bei lost Xu Province to Lu Bu and entered Yu Province, he recruited Liu Yan as an advisor. He followed Liu Bei into Yi Province and, after the latter conquered it, was appointed as Administrator of Guling. In 223, Liu Shan ascended the throne and Liu Yan was made Marquis of Du village. He became Minister of the Guards and General of the Rear, before he was appointed General of Chariots and Cavalry. Despite being one of the highest ranked ministers in Shu, his abilities did not live up to his rank. He lived a very extravagant life, his clothes and food being only the best and wasteful, while he always had tens of maids singing for him. He only led a small amount of troops, for which he was ridiculed by Zhuge Liang. In 232, he quarreled with Wei Yan and Zhuge Liang relieved him of his command. He apologized for his behavior by writing a letter to Zhuge Liang, which read, "I am by nature empty and incapable, originally had little learning in moral conduct, and also have the deficiency of overindulging in wine. Since the time of the Former Emperor, I have received many and confused instructions, and so have fallen apart. Through my confusion a wise lord can see that my whole heart is with the state, and that I am willing to go through filth, all to provide assistance, and fulfill my duties even to this day. Recently I was intoxicated, and spoke wrongly. Your compassionate favor endured this, and did not send me to face judgment, and through this protected me and saved my life. Though I will certainly restrain myself and correct my wrongs to the death, I shall also swear by the divine spirits. If I cannot follow this pledge, I shall have no face to meet anyone." Zhuge Liang accepted the apology and Liu Yan was reinstated to his post and sent to Chengdu. However, Liu Yan's good intentions did not last long and he eventually became mentally disturbed. In 234, Liu Yan's wife Lady Hu payed respect to the dowager-empress to celebrate New Year. The dowager-empress ordered her to stay and she returned only after a month. Liu Yan, due to her great beauty, suspected her of having an affair with Liu Shan. He had his servants beat his wife and even slapped his shoe into her face before expelling her from his house. Lady Hu reported the abuse of her husband and Liu Yan was thrown into prison. The judge said, "Servants are not the people to beat one’s wife. A face is not the place to receive a shoe’s tread." Thus, Liu Yan was publicly executed and wives and mothers of ministers would never enter court for celebrations anymore. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Liu Yan first appears in chapter 91. He was appointed Army Director of the Center to aid Zhuge Liang in his Northern Campaign. In the next chapter, he was ordered to guard Anding after Zhuge Liang captured it. His last mention is in chapter 115, which deals with the incident with his wife. Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters